Love's Achilles Heel
by Paris07
Summary: Adam Newman, wealthy CEO of a multi-national conglomerate, finally had the love of his father, Victor Newman. He should be happy and looking to the future, but instead he was haunted by the past. His former wife, and love of his life, Chelsea Newman, had moved on. He had to win her back, and convince her that he could be that man she fell in love with, and still loved.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Adam Newman shuffled around the ground floor of his sparkling new penthouse, as he brooded about his current state of affairs. His eyes quickly surveyed the expansive open floor plan, and breath-taking view, as he poured two fingers of scotch into a glass. He should be joyously happy and content, but he couldn't recall ever being this miserable. Jagged thoughts skittered through his mind as he stared out the floor-to-ceiling picture window, at the city lights twinkling in the distance. Everything he placed above his wife seemed so infinitesimally small now. It was too late he concluded, downing the last of the scotch before loudly setting the glass down on the marble surface of his well stocked bar.

Adam wasn't the sort of guy to let abject failure go unchallenged. He was driven, ambitious, and habitually laser-focused, but not when it came to marriage. He was now a three-time loser. A repeat offender. Worse yet- every single marriage floundered because he was, as the ladies affectionately called him, a prick.

His second marriage to Skye was a colossal joke. He was still reeling from the pain of his first divorce when Skye conned him into marrying her. She was his friend-with-benefits buddy from college, and needed the Newman brand to catapult her fledgling hedge fund into the stratosphere. She used him, he used her, and then it was over. Mercifully. The hedge fund died with the marriage.

His first wife, Sharon Newman, was his universe. She loved him despite all his bullshit, and she put up with a lot of bullshit. In the end there were just too many lies between them, and the weight of the entire world opposing their union became insurmountable. Well, actually, just the fine, upstanding denizens of Genoa City, Wisconsin, but it felt like the whole world. She was his first love, and he fell hard. After the marriage was officially kaput, they began a sweet and frustrating start/stop merry-go-round, which lasted for three years, until he finally decided to stop the ride.

When his marriage to Sharon turned to dust, he didn't think anything could measure up to that loss on the pain meter index. Unfortunately, he was proven wrong with the collapse of his third marriage.

Chelsea Lawson. Beautiful, charming, and hell-on-wheels from the word GO! They began as friends. He almost immediately wanted in her pants because he was a dude, but he played it cool. She was new to Genoa City, so his sterling reputation did not muddy the waters. She even laughed at his lame, self-deprecating humor. He really just wanted a friend, and it didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes. If she was amenable to some earth shattering, toe-curling sex, then better still! The Gods had something else in mind though. They're funny like that. They fell in love.

Waking up each morning next to this woman was ridiculously intoxicating. She even looked like a ten upon rousing from sleep. He wistfully recalled her shiny, brunette hair, tousled and gently framing her exquisite face. Many mornings he woke up to find her gazing at him with her almond shaped brown eyes, fringed with impossibly long lashes, and it made him forget his name.

He winced, tightly squeezing his eyes shut as images of Chelsea flooded his mind.

"Just stop," Adam whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Chelsea simply didn't want him anymore. She made that very clear. She was happy, and starting a new life for herself, with another man, and a baby on the way. She had even embarked on a career in fashion, and by all accounts she was doing very well. In short, she didn't need or want Adam Newman any longer.

Loosening his tie, he briefly considered pouring another drink when the sound of the doorbell pierced his skull, and his jumbled thoughts.

"Who the hell is calling at this late hour?" Adam wondered aloud, irritated at the intrusion.

He reluctantly walked to the door, and threw it open in a fit of pique, to find Sharon Newman standing on the other side.

"Sharon…"

She angrily stormed past him, turning abruptly to confront him as he quietly shut the door.

"How do you do it?!"

"I'm sorry…" This was quickly shaping up to be a fucked up evening, on top of an already fucked up day.

"How do you sleep at night?!" Sharon spat, shaking with fury. "Forget that- I'm sure you sleep quite well because one would have to have a conscience to be bothered by the shit that keeps most people awake!"

Adam stared back at her in disbelief, astounded at the depth of her rage. It took the last vestiges of his composure to remain calm, because all he wanted to do was drink, and blot out the world. A world seemingly inhabited by angry women.

"Sharon, I get that you hate my guts right now, but instead of talking in riddles, take a load off, and have a drink." He strode over to the bar with Sharon hot on his heels.

"I don't want a damn drink Adam! I want to know what gives you the right to speak to my therapist!"

Oh yeah..he did do that, thought Adam, as he blew out the breath he had been subconsciously holding since Sharon's arrival.

"Let me explain…"

"My therapy is my business! Whether I even see a therapist or not is also my business!"

Adam grinned slightly, shaking his head, "Look sister..you are sliding into an abyss, and if you can't see that.."

"OH, that's special." Sharon's eyes narrowed. "If I am 'sliding into an abyss', whose fault is that?!" Without warning Sharon clenched her fist, and landed it square into Adam's chest.

Coughing, he gripped her arm, steering her to the sofa, and forcefully shoved her onto the cushions. Flustered, and indignant, Sharon immediately attempted to stand up before he unceremoniously shoved her back down.

"Listen to me for one damn minute!" Adam choked out, barely six inches from her face. They leveled their eyes at one another, both breathing heavily from the exertion. "I did not attempt to break your doctor/patient confidentiality…"

"She wouldn't have said shit to you anyway!" Sharon seethed, her eyes sparkling with rage.

"Can I finish?!"

"FINISH!"

"Again, I did not, nor would I have attempted to break any privilege you have with your therapist. I ran into her at Crimson Lights, and simply told her.." He was losing his patience as she again attempted to push him away from her. "Sharon, I simply told her that I was concerned for you," he fumed through gritted teeth. "I AM concerned for you Sharon!"

"Get out of my face Adam!" Sharon gathered her strength, and awkwardly propelled herself off the sofa, moving quickly for the door.

"Sharon."

He sighed deeply as she turned to face him, obviously fighting back tears.

"You treated me with contempt Adam, and now I'm supposed to believe you care? They're just words Adam," Sharon snorted. "You're a miserable human being. Ask Chelsea..or even Victor."

"Goodbye Sharon," Adam muttered, as he turned his back, eager to escape the unpleasantness.

With that, she walked out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

"Gaaahh!" Adam shouted into the sudden stillness of the room. "I need a drink!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Chelsea stood leaning against the side of the bed, trying to maneuver her swollen feet into a pair of comfortable, low-heeled shoes. Her cute, sexy heels had to make room for the no-nonsense shoes she was forced to wear in the third trimester of her pregnancy. She was more tired than usual, but she knew from her first experience when carrying Johnny, that fatigue was the natural state, particularly toward the end of the pregnancy. This baby was very active too, and beginning to wear her out, constantly shifting and jabbing her. She didn't know the sex of the baby, wanting to be surprised instead, but it was clear this baby was growing very impatient to make his/her entrance into the world.

She cast a glance out the window at the dreary, rainy day taking shape in the early morning hours, and groaned slightly as the baby shifted against her ribcage. "Give your poor mom a break," she murmured uncomfortably.

As much as she enjoyed being pregnant, she was eager to put this part of the experience behind her, and hold her precious baby for the first time. Would this baby resemble the father? Would he have daddy's blue-grey eyes or the same cute chin dimple? Part of her wanted this to be the case, but another part of her was horrified at the prospect.

Adam couldn't know that he was this baby's father. The lie began out of spite, and then morphed into a primal fear, fueled by her best friend Chloe. Chloe was right though. Adam would definitely take the baby and use his child to gain daddy's approval, Chelsea thought decidedly. She was certain of it. She couldn't bear the thought of her baby being used as a pawn in a never-ending quest to gain Victor's favor. No, lying was her only recourse.

Anger seeped into her brain, as she thought of how Adam had cast her aside like an old stock tip. She loved him fiercely, and her love was returned until Adam's ex started sniffing around him again. She despised her once, and blamed her for busting up her marriage to Adam, but he was no innocent. He allowed Sharon to come between them, so the onus was on him. If it wasn't Sharon, it was his obsession to beat Victor Newman, the patriarch of the Newman clan, and class "A" prick.

Chelsea couldn't understand Adam's unquenchable thirst to prove himself to a man as unworthy as Victor Newman. His love came with conditions and hurdles. He treated his children as if they were trained seals in a circus, and he was the Ringmaster. She hated that Adam always felt inferior- to Victor, and to his golden children, Nicholas and Victoria. He had another half-sister, Abby, but she was only allowed into the coveted Newman circle because she was sweet and endearing, albeit a little flakey. Adam was different. He was difficult at best, and a pain in the ass at worst. He was easy to dismiss and hate.

None of that stopped Chelsea from falling in love with him though. Truth be told, she fell in love with him the first time she saw him, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing he held that kind of power over her. He had the obvious Newman charm, but there was something else about him that captivated her almost immediately. He knocked himself, but did it with a smile. It was self-deprecating, but she could still see the pain in his eyes behind the mask he held out to the rest of the world. He had this cocky, transparently false bravado, but there was an unmistakable vulnerability there, which made her heart melt. She instantly wanted to love him, and take away his insecurities. He was the opposite of self-effacing, and she loved that about him too. He was broken, but so was she. Together, they were whole.

Chelsea's eyes suddenly clouded with sorrow as the pain of what she had lost hit her as if it had just happened. While there was so much more to Adam than looks, he had these unmistakable blue-grey eyes that held her, and never let go. He towered over her, which made her feel protected and girly in his presence. His crooked smile was so rare, so when he gifted her with it, it absolutely stole her breath and literally made her heart skip a beat. She loved that she could make him smile more than anyone he had ever allowed into his heart, save his mother.

When they kissed for the first time, she knew she was in trouble, and could have stayed in that moment forever. He was very passionate in everything he did. No half-measures for Adam Newman. He hated in the extreme, and he loved in the extreme. She could still feel his touch, and her pulse quickened at the memory, betraying the desire she had for him, even now.

Her persistent thoughts of Adam reeked havoc on her emotions, threatening to consume her. She had to harden her heart toward him if she was ever going to move forward with Dylan. Sweet, protective Dylan. When would the ache ever go away she wondered, as she absent-mindedly placed a protective hand across her tummy, once again feeling the squirming baby beneath her splayed fingers.

As her thoughts shifted to Dylan McAvoy, the handpicked replacement father for her unborn child, her mood suddenly brightened. He was everything Adam wasn't. He was kind, sweet, and uncomplicated. He was light, where Adam was dark. He was gentle, and steady, where Adam was fiery and unpredictable. Dylan had also had a loving relationship with his own father, so she wouldn't have to worry about the kind of baggage Adam would bring to this child's life. She knew she was being grossly unfair, but once the lie began, it took on a life of its own. Still, Dylan didn't deserve this, and deep down inside, she knew Adam didn't either.

No one, including Chelsea, really knew much about Dylan or his past. He blew into town after serving in the military, with the sole intent of reconnecting with his ex, Avery Clark. That didn't work out as he had hoped because she had fallen in love with Adam's brother, Nicholas Newman. Dylan was on the verge of leaving town when Chelsea ran into him, and they developed a relaxed quasi-friendship of sorts. She ended up sleeping with him because she subconsciously wanted to punish Adam, and she needed a new father for her baby. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she was in it 'till the end now. Nothing was more important than protecting the growing life inside her.

After completing her ensemble of a silky, flowing tent-like shirt-dress and maternity leggings, Chelsea threw a hasty breakfast together, consisting of a piece of toast with blackberry jam and butter smeared generously across the top. She scarfed it down, and chased it with a large glass of tomato juice, as she had an early morning meeting with a buyer. No more time to reflect on her decisions. She threw on a coat, attempting to cinch it with the belt that came with it, before deciding that she looked like an overweight gumshoe detective, and opted to remove the belt and just let it all hang out. Gathering her umbrella, purse and car keys, she quickly noted the time on her iPhone, before dashing out into the rainy fall morning.

…...

Adam groggily fumbled for the alarm clock as the droning buzzer penetrated his liquor-soaked brain. After Sharon left, his mood soured even further, so he decided to do the only wise thing he could do, and drink. He lost track of how much he drank, but when he turned maudlin, and weepy, and started to reach for his cell phone to call Chelsea, he knew he had overdone it. Thank God he stopped himself before he removed all doubt from her mind that leaving him was the wisest thing she had ever done.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he immediately knew what it meant to drink oneself into a stupor. The floor immediately started spinning, as he was simultaneously gripped by powerful nausea. He collapsed backward onto the mattress as he tried to decide whether to just go ahead and throw up and get it over with or wage an unsuccessful battle against it. The decision was made for him. He clamored over the side of the bed and stumbled into his giant master bathroom. There, he clumsily got acquainted with the commode, and spilled the contents of his ruined stomach into it.

After he had nothing left to throw up, he showered, and dressed in his customary suit and tie. Maybe his socks matched, maybe they didn't, but he didn't much care. The dull, but steady pounding in his head almost caused him to make love to the commode again, but he somehow managed to recompose himself.

"Where's the fucking Excedrin?" Adam groaned, grappling with the contents of the medicine cabinet, causing pill bottles and other remedies to noisily strike the ceramic tile floor of the bathroom. He felt like he had ten thumbs on his hands. Finding the Holy Grail of Excedrin, he pried the child-proof cap off, dumping four sacred pills into his shaking hand. He downed all four pills at once with a glass of water from the bathroom faucet, and stared back at the pale reflection in the mirror, with the bloodshot eyes.

"Lovely," he whispered disgustedly.

Unfortunately, he had a meeting with the new associate attorney at Newman Enterprises in about one hour. If he was going to make it through the meeting alive, he knew he would have to force something down, but the thought of food made him want to weep. Something bland, he thought. He finally decided on dry toast, which he washed down with about a gallon of water. He was so dehydrated he felt like he had just crossed the Sahara desert. What he wouldn't give to just be able to lie in bed all day, and let blackness take over.

"Man up Adam," he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Newman."

"Adam..please, it's just Adam." He tried to fake a smile, but he imagined it more closely resembled a Halloween mask, if the look on Melanie's face was any indication.

"Adam," Melanie replied, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Well son, you look like you tangled with a bottle of tequila, and lost handily," Victor observed, as Adam collapsed into a chair next to their new associate attorney, Melanie Daniels.

"So, you liken me to a tequila drinker," Adam sniffed.

Melanie had worked closely with Avery Clark, Newman's former General Counsel, as her junior associate. Avery had recently left Newman's employ to launch her own private practice. Her business model probably read- defend the wrongly accused, and downtrodden. Adam was less than thrilled about Avery's impromptu departure. He trusted her skill as an attorney, and more importantly, considered her a friend. Since Sharon had declared him unworthy of drawing breath, he needed all the friends he could muster.

Melanie was obviously fresh-faced, and eager to pick up the torch left behind by Avery. She was also quite a looker Adam observed, with a petite frame, and rich, dark red hair, which fell in waves around her shoulders. She seemed a bit reticent at first, but a couple of times Adam could swear she was making love to him with her eyes. Perhaps it was just his male ego lying to him again. It had a nasty sense of humor like that, especially after the shellacking he took from Chelsea.

"Melanie and I were just discussing the possibility of putting 'Beauty of Nature' up for bid," Victor chirped from his Big Boy chair, behind his Big Boy desk.

"Wait, my brain is a little foggy, but I think I just heard you say you were considering selling 'Beauty of Nature'," Adam stated in disbelief.

"What..you think that's a bad idea?"

Adam noted that Victor appeared very pleased with himself. It was hard to miss the glow seeping through his pores, and the twitching mustache.

"Well, you might want to put Orville Redenbacher on standby because when Victoria gets wind of this, we're gonna need lots of popcorn for her inevitable meltdown," Adam snarked.

He watched in amusement as Victor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, whipping out his smart phone to check stock tips or the weather or whatever the hell he was always checking when he wanted to connote a dismissive attitude. Adam knew his father never liked to be challenged on anything, so even the slightest hint of revolt gave Victor heartburn. As much as Victor detested being doubted by his children, Adam took an equal amount of pleasure doubting him, sometimes just for pure spite.

"I've asked Melanie to draw up legal papers for the potential sell of 'Beauty of Nature', and to explore potential buyers. Obviously we have much to discuss, but I would like to get out in front on this if talks reach the serious stage." Victor trained his eyes over the frame of his glasses, to peer directly at Adam.

Adam knew how difficult it was for his father to play nice in the sandbox, and he hadn't yet grown accustomed to sharing the levers of power. He could have tweaked his father some more, but he was far too hung-over to derive much pleasure in watching Victor's jaw clench, so he simply shrugged his shoulders, and acquiesced to his father's wishes.

"I guess there's no harm in exploring other avenues where 'Beauty of Nature' is concerned. I'm sure Melanie here will button everything up if that's the route we agree upon." Adam stole a glance at Melanie as she sprung from her chair, holding a stack of folders to her chest.

"I'll get right on it Mr. Newman," Melanie stated enthusiastically.

Down girl, Adam thought drily.

Victor, now pleased with Adam's cooperation, wheedled, "Son, why don't you take Melanie to the Athletic Club, and buy her breakfast? I don't have anything else right now, unless you have something more to discuss."

Was the old man serious? His stomach curdled just thinking about food. God he had a sadistic father.

"Of course. Melanie, would you care to accompany me to get a bite to eat?" Adam asked, returning Victor's smirk, before turning a brilliant smile Melanie's way.

"If you're sure. I mean..I have a lot of work to do."

Adam could feel Melanie's gaze upon him, as he slowly rose out of the chair like an old man. Must throw out the scotch when I get home, he thought mournfully.

He managed a tiny smile as he replied, "I know next to nothing about you, and I'm sure you have some questions for me. Yes, I'm sure."

I'm going to kill my father after breakfast, thought Adam wryly.

"Father." Adam's eyes briefly met Victor's, as he made his way to the door.

"Son," Victor stated evenly. "Melanie, make sure you order the blueberry pancakes."

"I just might. Thank you Mr. Newman," Melanie smiled warmly at Victor, flashing a row of perfectly straight, gleaming white teeth.

Adam looked between Melanie and his father, and groaned slightly as Melanie quickly followed him out the door.

….

Chelsea's irritation grew by the second as she sat waiting at a table in the Athletic Club, for her 8:00 o'clock a.m. meeting with a buyer from a major department store chain based out of Chicago. She kept one eye on the revolving door at the front of the restaurant, while scanning the latest sales figures on her iPad.

Her business was slow getting off the ground, but she was beginning to get her footing, and had snagged several lucrative clients. This deal would be the biggest one yet, if the buyer bothered to show up for the meeting. Her partner and confidante, Chloe, usually made first contact with the buyers, but she was sidelined with a daycare situation, and couldn't make the meeting.

"Ma'am, may I bring you another club soda?"

A tiny frown crept onto Chelsea's face, as she considered being addressed as "ma'am" by a very young waiter.

"Sure, and could you bring me one of those cinnamon rolls too?" Chelsea replied, quickly adding that she was eating for two. After the waiter walked away, she mentally chided

herself for feeling the need to justify a cinnamon roll. If she wanted a damn cinnamon roll, then by God she was going to eat one, baby or no baby.

A hopeful look spread across Chelsea's face at the sight of the revolving door spinning, only to evaporate at the sight of Adam.

"Oh fuck," Chelsea whispered under her breath. Was there a back door around here she pondered, or maybe she could slide her whale-like frame under the table before he saw her.

Suddenly, her desire to disappear was replaced with curiosity when she realized the cute redhead walking in behind Adam, was actually his companion.

"Damn," she murmured as they began walking in her direction. It was too late to hide now, as if that were ever a serious option.

His eyes locked with hers, as he closed the gap between them. Chill Chelsea, chill. He's not that freakin' special, she lied to herself.

"Hello," Adam greeted her, in a voice much deeper than she remembered.

"Hi..Adam," she replied hesitantly. "Are you ill?" He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, with dark smudges under his red-rimmed eyes.

"If by ill you mean hung-over, then yes, I'm actually dying."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at his admission. "Pardon me if I'm fresh out of pity," she sneered.

It was Adam's turn to roll his eyes. "Pity. Now there's a word I've never known you to use, much less exhibit."

"Who's your little friend?" Chelsea asked, eager to change the subject. She was also kicking herself for coming across a little too concerned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How very rude of me!" Adam exclaimed sarcastically, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Chelsea to focus on Melanie.

"Melanie, this is my lovely ex-wife, Chelsea Newman.."

"Lawson," Chelsea interjected smoothly, smiling sweetly up at Adam, as his head snapped back to her.

"You changed your name back?" he asked hoarsely.

She almost felt sorry for him because on top of looking like death warmed over; he now looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"Not officially, but I don't feel comfortable using the Newman name any longer."

"If you find the name so distasteful, then why not make it official?" She had never witnessed Adam's eyes actually turn darker before, but they went from light blue-grey to a darker shade of grey in a matter of seconds.

"I don't want to have to go through two name changes," she shot back. "It's really none of your concern Adam. Just be glad I'm not running around using the Newman name, and committing all sorts of heinous acts."

"Two name changes?"

"Uh-huh..two."

"You're getting married?" He suddenly felt light-headed again. He didn't know if it was from the all-nighter or if it was because of the finality of Chelsea's statement.

"I am. Dylan and I are going to be a family with a..baby coming, so it's the logical next step." She immediately wanted to cry when she saw the hurt in Adam's eyes. Then his wall went up.

"I hope you'll be very happy Chelsea," he stated woodenly. "Melanie, would you please get us a table? I'll be right back." Adam turned on his heel, and headed in the direction of the restrooms.

Stunned at Adam's actions, Chelsea turned an apologetic look up at Melanie before following after him. Even though he deserved whatever punishment she felt like doling out, she couldn't just stop worrying about him.

Standing outside the men's room, Chelsea debated going back to her table, gathering her stuff, and then beating a hasty retreat out of there. Adam wasn't her problem any longer. Also, it was now 8:30 a.m., and she wasn't going to wait around for the buyer any longer.

The door to the men's room suddenly swung open, and Adam appeared next to her. He seemed momentarily surprised, and then quickly recovered to quip, "The ladies room is next door."

He was standing so close to her Chelsea could smell his signature cologne as it lightly scented the air around him. She gazed up at his eyes, and could feel her heart hammering in her chest. It was so quiet in this alcove she prayed he couldn't hear it. Time and again, she hated how her body responded to him, even though her brain commanded it to stop.

Chelsea somehow managed to squeak out a response. "I..I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she murmured, her eyes still locked with his.

A fleeting smile lifted the corners of his mouth before quickly disappearing as he calmly replied, "I know when I'm beat Chelsea."

God how she hated him! He deserved a kick in the nuts, not her sympathy!

"Well, I need to get back to the studio. My buyer stood me up."

"Before you go, I have one request. I probably won't get another opportunity since you'll be Mrs. McAvoy soon, but could I just give you a kiss on the cheek?"

What the hell was this?! A kiss on the cheek my ass, she fumed inwardly.

"Sure," she responded, trying to sound unperturbed. It was just a kiss on the cheek. "What the hell."

Slowly he dipped his head, stopping within an inch of her cheek. She could feel his breath warming her skin, causing tiny goose bumps to appear on her arms and the back of her neck. He pressed his lips very tenderly against her cheek, while she expelled a ragged breath. He lingered there for a second, and then without warning, he trailed his lips to the corner of her mouth and kissed her there too. Her body involuntarily collapsed against his, while her head pounded from the blood rushing to it. He encircled her with his arms, and captured her mouth with his, deepening the kiss until she felt lightheaded.

This was so wrong, her conscience kept repeating like a litany inside her brain, but her body wouldn't listen. She was lost in the moment as the kiss turned softer, his hands entangled through her hair.

Earth then met reality when the baby kicked..hard. Adam felt the kick too with her body still pressed up against his. They both pulled back at the same time- stunned from the kiss, the baby or both. She wasn't sure.

"I've got to..got to go," she stammered, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

He didn't respond, as she quickly moved away from him, and left to get the stuff she left behind at her table.

She couldn't get out of there fast enough as tears blinded her eyesight. "Damn you Adam," she mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE'S ACHILLES HEEL**

**Chapter 4**

After getting his world rocked, Adam wasted no time dumping Melanie. He was in no mood to sit through breakfast making small talk, while his insides roiled. He made his apologies, muttered something about not feeling well, which was an understatement, and dropped her back off at Newman Enterprises. Incensed, he tore out of the Newman parking garage, nearly wrapping his sleek, black Maserati around a tree on the way home when he took a curve too fast.

Upon entering the sanctity of his penthouse, he slammed the door behind him, exploding in rage. "That stupid BITCH!" Running his fingers through his unruly hair, he paced the floor, breathing heavily as his heart raced from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He knew he was a shitty husband, but even he didn't deserve this.

I must have a drink, he thought numbly. Dazed, and blinded by anger, Adam stormed over to the bar, and with shaky hands reached for the decanter of scotch. He held it for a moment or two, as nausea again gripped him. "Fuck!" he erupted, violently smashing the crystal decanter onto the ceramic tile floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces, spraying the amber colored booze everywhere.

"Bourbon it is," he muttered bitterly, carelessly pouring a tumbler of bourbon and emptying it in one fluid movement. Angry tears sprung to his eyes, as he stared into the empty glass.

"Radiohead," Adam mumbled absent-mindedly, shuffling over to the keypad mounted on the wall, which controlled his stereo, aptly named, "The Force". The glass and gold sound system resembled a sculpture, and the sound emanating from it was pure, unconstrained power. All he wanted to do was drown out the negative voices in his head. Voices telling him that she hated him so much she would give another man his child. HIS child! God he wanted to strangle her right at this moment. He dropped to the sofa, and let the electronic, tortured thrums of Radiohead wash over him as he tightly closed his eyes.

Try as he might, he found that nothing would stop his mind from racing with fragments of images and conversations. Was she really that vindictive? He snorted aloud, shaking his head, and screamed out, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT BABE!" He was wrung out. A baby. HIS baby. This revelation came with a price- the shooting.

He didn't like to think about it. Each time the shooting entered his mind, he would begin to feel short of breath, and break out into a cold sweat. He supposed the experts would call it PTSD, but he only knew that it made him physically ill to think about it. He liked to pretend it never happened.

His memory leading up to the shooting was very clear, but it got fuzzy after that. Jumping in front of his father in the path of a gun probably wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done. He didn't have time to weigh his options though, and he couldn't just stand by and watch his father get shot at his own wedding. Of course, he wasn't trying to get shot either, but that's fate..or was it karma? While Victor's actions to get even with his nemesis Jack Abbott, and to a lesser degree his own son, had set the fateful events in motion, he still loved his father and wanted to protect him from physical harm.

Adam remembered waking up after surgery to remove the bullet, which had lodged in his chest, and then nothing. There was only darkness, and the sound of her voice. Chelsea's voice, telling him he's going to be a daddy, over and over in his head, like a grainy, old Super 8 film, tormenting him beyond comprehension. More tears welled in his eyes as the memory became clearer.

The moment he felt the baby kick, he knew. How could he not have known it before? Why is she denying it? All the times she acted so strangely, as if she had something important to tell him, only to run from him or come up with some half-baked explanation, were all making sense now.

Finally, after his anger began to dissipate and the shock had worn off, his thoughts turned back to the kiss. God he had wanted her. He still did, and he hated himself for it. How could he continue to feel this way knowing she tried to give his baby to another man? The lying little con was now haunting his every waking moment, and turning him into a sucker!

The kiss, already torturing him, began to play with his mind. He could feel her full lips, and the way her body fit perfectly against his, as if they were made for each other. Her light, soft scent of tuberose and sandalwood invaded his senses as he relived the feel of her mouth against his, and her silky tongue, meeting his, stroke for stroke.

"Goddammit!" he shouted, hauling himself off the sofa, stripping his clothes off as he padded into the bathroom for a cold shower. If there were an "Extremely Cold" setting on the shower fixture he would have used it, but just plain cold would have to do for now. After a couple of minutes, he switched the setting to hot, allowing the pulsating streams of water to knead the knotted muscles in his neck and shoulders, and did his damnedest to put his mind on auto-pilot.

Adam remained in the shower until the water turned cold again, prompting him to finally get out and towel off. He needed sleep, and time to figure things out, as if time would straighten out the clusterfuck that defined his life.

Everything in the penthouse was high tech, and that included the window treatments. After setting the music to the hypnotic and resonant sounds of Bonobo, he reached for the remote on his nightstand, blotting out the cheery sunshine with blackout shades, reflecting his now somber mood. It had rained all morning, and now, when he decidedly hated the world, the sun decided to flip him the bird too.

She must still have some feelings for him, he reasoned, as sleep continued to escape him. There's no way she could detest him, and kiss him like that. Once the kiss started, she wanted it as much as he did. He was certain of that. He couldn't remember ever feeling this many emotions at one time. They ran the gamut from elation about the baby to despondency over Chelsea.

One area he had mental clarity about involved Dylan. There was no way in hell he would ever allow Dylan or any other man to be a father to his baby. This was going to require a thoughtful approach. He could not go off half-cocked. He wanted to go Nicholas Newman on Chelsea, and drag her by her hair back to his penthouse, but she would have his balls in a Mason jar if he even dared try his brother's Neanderthal schtick. He knew in his heart that he wanted her to come back to him, but it had to be her decision alone. He didn't want her by default once Dylan was out of the picture, and Dylan would be out of the picture. He would see to that. She and the baby belonged with him.

The kiss confirmed that he could still get under her skin, and he was no longer willing to sit on the sidelines while another man made love to his wife, and claimed HIS baby as his own.

….

Chelsea sat behind her desk at the studio she shared with Chloe, still visibly upset from her encounter with Adam. She thought she was finally beginning to move past him, but then he tricked her into a kiss.

"Kiss on the cheek…pffft!" Chelsea grumbled aloud. He now knew what a brazen liar she was, and that he could still get to her. Oh, the power he must be feeling right now, she supposed, irritated. It was all just a big game to him. He only wanted her because of the challenge of the pursuit. She had a new life, and it vexed him to no end that she was with another man now. A better man, she fumed. Thank God the baby kicked her, snapping her out from underneath her Adam spell!

Chelsea relaxed her hand across her very pregnant belly, feeling the baby practically doing somersaults beneath her palm. She sometimes worried about the baby's restlessness, and almost constant movement, fearful that the stress she was under transmitted to her unborn baby. She began taking slow, deliberate, cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm her jostled nerves.

Her mind refused to cooperate as she remembered the kiss. It started out so tender, and sweet on the cheek, and then slowly turned sensual and erotic as he skimmed his lips to her mouth. She didn't put up much of a fight, if at all, she thought disgustedly. He made her feel reckless, and heady with passion.

That could not happen again, she determined, resolved to keeping him at arm's length from this point forward.

The elevator door opened breaking the spell, and Dylan emerged carrying some sort of bag in his hand.

"Hey, I thought I would stop by and congratulate you on your newest big client," he exclaimed animatedly, hoisting up the bag he was carrying.

Chelsea smiled appreciatively, happy for the diversion. "What's in the sack?"

"Chocolate éclairs, of course!"

"Well, does it matter if I got stood up, and walked away empty handed?" Her mind again flashed to Adam and the searing kiss. STOP IT, her inner voice commanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry..I didn't realize," Dylan answered regretfully.

Chelsea got up to greet him, and playfully grasped for the bag of goodies in his hand. He quickly pulled the bag behind his back, just out of her reach and leaning forward, kissed her on the lips. She automatically kissed him back, and then backed away slightly, causing him to frown.

"Something I said?" He asked, hurt evident on his face.

Flustered, she did what came natural to her, and lied. "I'm just tired because I didn't get much sleep. I was a little nervous about the meeting this morning, and now it was all for nothing," she sighed.

"I'm sorry babe," he murmured, rubbing her arm. "Anything I can do?"

He was too good for her. "No, I'm okay. I'm a tough girl, don't ya know?!"

"Well, I've got a coffee shop to get to, so call ya later?"

A weak smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Sure."

Dylan, chalking up her shifting mood to hormones and disappointment, headed for the elevator. She watched him wave right before the elevator doors closed, and immediately broke down.

She really thought she was falling in love with Dylan. Thanks to Adam, it was all shot to hell now. Well, she couldn't let him ruin things for her. Been there, done that. She could love Dylan, but Adam had to keep his distance. No more kisses on the cheek or anywhere else for that matter. Whatever game he was playing was OVER!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Adam busied himself with work over the next couple of weeks, and managed to avoid Chelsea altogether. He saw her waddle into the bookstore one day, and purposely walked in the other direction, but not before his eyes fixated on her very pregnant tummy as she disappeared into the store.

That's my baby in there, he thought at the time, with a mixture of wonderment, and sadness as he fought back the lump in his throat. He was missing out on sharing all the special moments with her- the doctor's visits, ultrasounds, late night ice cream runs, and just being able to rub her belly, and feel his baby kicking.

Truthfully, he didn't ever want her out of his sight, but it was acutely painful watching her with Dylan, and he needed the distance to sort out his feelings. Anger always bubbled to the surface when he thought about Chelsea, but was quickly replaced by feelings of love and a sense of wanting to protect her and their unborn child.

As much as he detested the thought, the fact remained that she had usurped his role and given it to another man. That bell wasn't going to be easily un-rung. First, he had to get her to trust him again, which was going to take some patience, something he sorely lacked, and a little finesse.

Still, Adam was nobody's fool. He may not be able to shadow Chelsea's every move, but he had enough wealth, power and resources to have someone else shadow her every move, and that of her fake baby daddy too. He knew nothing about Dylan, other than what Avery had disclosed to him. Chelsea may blindly trust Dylan, but he sure as hell didn't.

He also had another motive for having Chelsea and Dylan tailed. He felt he might be able to reach her through friendship. They started out as friends after all, so he knew how to be one to her. However, if he had any chance of becoming friends with her again, he would have to casually bump into her from time to time. He would have to know where she was at all times of the day or night. The idea of only being friends with her now seemed absurd, particularly because of the lascivious fantasies running through his mind.

Once he was able to come to grips with all the emotion he was feeling, he knew he was partially responsible for her irrational behavior, and couldn't lay all the blame at her feet. They could sort out the hurt feelings later, but gaining her trust was the most important thing to him at present.

Chelsea said she wanted him to move on, so he would convince her that he had done just that. Perhaps she would then let her guard down if she didn't think he was still trying to pursue her. He knew her like the back of his hand, and had a feeling she didn't think he had a genuine bone in his body, and that he only liked the thrill of the hunt. Only he knew what was in his heart, and nothing could be further from the truth. It took losing her to fully realize how deeply he loved her. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

….

Chelsea still felt badly about the way she inadvertently pushed Dylan away after her run-in with Adam. Things had been a little strained with Dylan ever since. He could sense something was off with her because she couldn't stop moping about what she had allowed to happen at the Athletic Club.

She finally resolved to focus on Dylan, and stop fretting about Adam. He was in her past, and Dylan was part of her future. In her heart, she knew that Adam would never be the kind of man she could trust. He was always going to be restless and driven to ambition, over the needs of a family. She would never come first with him, and neither would their baby. She knew what it was like having a parent who always placed their selfish needs over that of their child. She was a walking, breathing testament to shitty parenting. Her own mother raised her to work cons with her for Christ's sake! It didn't get much worse than that.

Dylan would provide the kind of stable, loving and secure environment she wanted for her baby. She loved him too. Granted, it wasn't the kind of love she felt for Adam, but that was so combustible, it burned both of them up in the process. In time, she was confident that Dylan would make her forget Adam Newman.

Maybe a cozy, romantic dinner out would get them back on the right track, Chelsea concluded. Fishing her cell phone out of her purse, she excitedly speed-dialed Dylan's number, grinning at the idea of spending a night out on the town with him. Who knew how many nights she would get after the baby was born.

"Hey you," Dylan answered cheerily.

"Hey you back! What would you say if I told you we're going out on the town tonight?" Chelsea beamed, as she was already feeling reenergized by her shift in attitude.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Dylan questioned. "You've been really tired a lot in the last few weeks."

Chelsea scowled at his words. She was due in eight weeks, and had definitely slowed down, but she had used the tired excuse quite a bit over the last couple of weeks just to appease Dylan and get him to stop questioning her moodiness.

"I feel great, and I think we both deserve a night out. Besides, we probably won't have very many opportunities in the first few months with a newborn."

"Good point. On The Boulevard? I want to discuss something with you anyway, so pick you up at 6:00?"

"You know where to find me," she responded happily.

….

Adam adjusted the collar of his teal blue dress shirt, and finished tucking it into his black Armani trousers. He was setting the first part of his plan in motion, starting tonight. His sources had reported back to him about Chelsea's dinner plans with Dylan, so it was time for Operation Friendship to commence. He hadn't planned on going out after a stressful day at Newman, but he needed to work fast.

First he had to find a dinner companion on short notice. He couldn't risk any more entanglements with Sharon, and besides, showing up anywhere with Sharon wouldn't score him any points with Chelsea. He immediately thought of Melanie. He still owed her after dumping her at breakfast, so he had a good excuse to get her to agree to go out with him. He needn't have worried though because Melanie eagerly accepted his dinner invitation. Almost a little too eagerly, Adam felt.

God, he would have to be cordial to that putz too, he supposed, annoyed with the idea. He didn't really have anything against Dylan personally, what little he knew of him, but he was encroaching on what should be his family, and would be again if he played his cards right. Just the image of Dylan with Chelsea, coupled with the newfound knowledge of her carrying his baby, had him fixing a quick drink before leaving to pick up Melanie.

"Nothing like a little liquid courage to kick off the evening," Adam uttered aloud.

As far as he was concerned, this was all for show, but Chelsea had to believe he was on an actual date. He would be lying if he said he didn't harbor some hope she might exhibit some jealousy seeing him out with Melanie again.

….

Melanie sat across the table from Adam and gazed at him appreciatively while he sat with his face buried in a menu. He could feel her checking him out, but he was too nervous about seeing Chelsea with Dylan tonight to care. He made sure they were seated where he would be able to see everyone walking in and out.

"Are you going to stare at the menu all night?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I'm just a little undecided between the salmon or filet. I take it you know what you want?"

"Oh, I know exactly what I want…to eat," she said suggestively, which wasn't lost on Adam.

"Have we decided or would you like more time?"

Adam glanced up at the waiter, when he spied Chelsea walking in to the restaurant ahead of Dylan. He literally felt like his heart was going to gallop out of his chest at the sight of her. How could he have ever taken her for granted? She looked so radiant it stole his breath. Maintain your poise Adam, he mentally cautioned himself.

He casually turned his attention back to the waiter, and ordered for both of them. He also ordered one of his favorite French wines, which he had arranged for the restaurant to keep stocked for him, a 1982 Chateau Prieuré-Lichine.

After the waiter left to retrieve the wine, Melanie lightly chuckled at Adam.

"Am I missing something?" Adam quizzed, furrowing his brow.

"Oh no…you didn't miss a thing, including your ex-wife." Melanie was smiling, but the smile never reached her eyes. Adam was very good at assessing people, and certain situations. He had an irritated woman on his hands, so it was time to break out the charm offensive.

"You think I still have a thing for my ex?"

"Well, don't you?"

"I thought you were a smart girl. My ego took a bruising from her, that's all," he coolly grinned. "Let's not talk about exes. I want to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?" She asked sharply, still feeling uncomfortably like she was an afterthought.

"Where are you originally from for starters?"

"I was born and raised in Dallas, Texas, the youngest of three children to a working class father, and a stay at home mom. I got my undergraduate degree at Rice University in Houston, Texas, and my JD from UT in Austin, Texas," she stated crisply.

"Hook 'em Horns," Adam wisecracked, holding up only his index finger and pinky to signify UT's legendary salute.

The gesture brought an instant smile to her face. "So, are you a trust fund baby born with a silver spoon in your mouth?"

"Not exactly," Adam sighed. "I grew up on a farm in Kansas with my mother. It was just the two of us. I ended up leaving the farm to attend Harvard Business and worked for an investment firm on Wall Street, before landing here in the booming metropolis of Genoa City, Wisconsin."

"Victor didn't raise you?"

Adam looked down at the table, a little uneasy about laying his life bare to a stranger.

"I'm so sorry," Melanie blushed. "That is so not my business."

"No, it's…don't apologize," he retorted awkwardly.

He didn't deal well with probing, but he wanted her to feel comfortable around him. His thoughts turned to Chelsea again because she was the only one who really got him, and understood the damage inflicted upon him by Victor. She didn't want Victor within ten feet of him.

As luck would have it, Adam was saved by the waiter and his favorite French wine. Throughout the rest of the evening, he made sure to keep the conversation casual, and occasionally stole glimpses of Chelsea whenever possible.

After they finished eating, and had one more drink for the road, he stood up, extending his hand to Melanie. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she smiled, taking his hand, and following his lead through the restaurant. The path he took would lead them right past Chelsea's table. Showtime, he mused.

As they got closer to the target, Chelsea looked up and turned a light shade of pink upon seeing him. He couldn't remember ever seeing her blush before, but it buoyed his spirits to get under her skin in that way.

He stopped at their table, still holding Melanie's hand. "Hey, fancy running into you two here. Nice place, huh?"

Chelsea's eyes strayed to their joined hands for half a second, before she quickly recovered, and smiled brightly up at them. Adam saw her expression in that half a second, and it was definitely anger, and something else. He was euphoric inside.

"Yeah, fancy that." Chelsea licked her lips, her eyes fastened on Adam.

"Dylan," Adam extended his free hand to Dylan, which he gripped a little too hard. Asshole, Adam instantly thought.

"Well, enjoy. We were just on our way out."

"Uh-huh. Good to see you again," Chelsea replied evenly. "You too Melody."

"It's Mel-a-nie," she retorted, barely able to hide her annoyance. "Adam and I are just heading back to his penthouse for a nightcap."

Fuuuuuuck, Adam silently cursed. Well, if Chelsea was going to buy into this little charade, he supposed he had to play along, and create the illusion.

"Goodnight, enjoy the rest of your evening you two," Adam stated, smiling tightly at Dylan, and then softening as he nodded to Chelsea.

Chelsea returned his smile, which quickly faded into a glare as she watched him pull Melanie along behind him, and out of the restaurant.

….

"You've barely said three words since Adam left."

"Oh screw him," she muttered, as she pierced an asparagus tip with her fork.

"Is this how it's going to be? Dylan asked, exasperated by her attitude. "It's a small town Chelsea, so we're going to run into him from time to time."

"I know. You're right. I guess I'm still a little bitter toward him," she answered.

Dylan eyed her with trepidation. "Do you still love him?"

"What? NO!" She responded a little too loudly. Then, lowering her voice to a whisper, "No. Where would you get that crazy idea?"

"Is it crazy?"

"Yes Dylan, it's crazy," she glowered at him from across the table. "Adam and I are finished. Clearly, he has moved on, and so have I."

He continued to stare at her intently, seemingly unconvinced by her repeated denials.

"Dylan, I..love..you," she stated, enunciating each word slowly as if to give them more import.

"I love you too," he replied, reaching for her hand, attempting to push any negativity aside. "I know we're not married yet, but I don't want to wait any longer to become a family."

"What are you saying? I'm not sure I understand.."

"Come stay with me in the loft," he interrupted. "I know it's not much, and there's a lot of work to do on the place, but I really want you by my side, so I can take care of you.

Chelsea gave him a confused, half-hearted smile. "That's really sweet, but I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I want you to move in with me because I think we're great together, and I don't want to wait until we're married. I mean…it's kind of late for that, doncha think?" He joked, his eyes shifting downward from her face.

Chelsea hesitated slightly, and then giggled to mask her uneasiness. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"Then it's yes?" He retorted excitedly.

"Yes."

….

Chelsea was exhausted from the mental gymnastics she suffered simply for deigning to think she could have a relaxing, quiet dinner with Dylan. Seeing Adam for the first time since their kiss was hard enough, but then, ever the pig, he had that woman with him again..Melody or Melanie, or whatever the hell her name was. She grimaced as she pictured the two of them getting cozy in his penthouse.

"What is wrong with you?!" She angrily admonished herself. "Enough!"

She spent the next few minutes going through her nightly routine of removing her makeup, slathering on Kiehl's face cream and brushing her teeth. After applying some lavender scented body lotion, she pulled an XXL t-shirt from her top dresser drawer, pulled it down over her head, and crawled into bed.

She was just beginning to drift off when her doorbell rang. Padding to the door barefoot, and with nothing else on over the t-shirt, she opened the door to find Adam standing on the other side. They stood looking intently at one another for what felt like an eternity. His blue-grey eyes burned into her large, brown eyes, until she felt weak under his scrutiny.

Saying nothing, he moved swiftly, scooping her into his arms, and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her on top of the coverlet. She sat up, as he stood between her legs, which were dangling over the side of the bed, and unsteadily began unbuttoning the teal blue shirt he had on at the restaurant.

She was struck by the intensity of his eyes as he watched her remove his shirt. She then smoothed her hand down his chest, to his tummy and the thin trail of hair that disappeared below his waistband. Breathing heavily, he followed the movement of her hands, as she made quick work of his trousers and boxers. His eyes then dragged from her slender, long legs, back up to her beautiful face, causing him to bite his lower lip as he anticipated what was coming next.

Desire was laced across his face as he slowly removed her t-shirt, exposing her full breasts and burgeoning mid-section. She wrapped her arms around her tummy, slightly uncomfortable and feeling a bit insecure of her pregnant belly.

"Don't," he whispered, gently tugging at her arms. "You're even more beautiful carrying my baby."

Her eyes filled with tears as he cupped her face, and gently molded his lips to hers. The kiss, which began soft and searching, slowly intensified, as he crushed his mouth to hers. He thrust his tongue between her parted lips, as she massaged his tongue with her own. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to have him now.

"Please," she whimpered, as she pulled him against her.

"Shhh baby, just lie back, and let me do the work," he murmured.

Suddenly, a loud, whimsical and repetitive chime filled the room, stirring Chelsea. She dazedly groped for the iPhone on the nightstand next to her bed, and stopped the incessant noise.

Now completely awake, the dream flooded her senses like a dam breaking. "Oh my GOD!" She screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After leaving the Athletic Club, Adam promptly drove Melanie back to her apartment. He knew she was serious about the nightcap at his place, but that wasn't going to happen. He was just using Melanie to get to Chelsea, and had no intention of starting something with another woman. He tried the casual thing with Sharon, and that ended up hurting them both, and soured what had otherwise been a good friendship.

He woke early after another night of thrashing around restlessly in bed, alternating between thoughts of happier times with Chelsea, and tortuous thoughts of Dylan touching her. He was really beginning to hate Dylan and his naiveté. He was a less arrogant Nicholas Newman with his silly protect the little woman from the Big Bad Wolf act. Chelsea certainly didn't need his protection. She was more than capable of fighting her own battles. Dylan needed protection from her, Adam thought, chuckling, as he fixed another cup of strong black coffee.

Dylan could puff his chest out and threaten all he wanted to, but nothing and no one would stop him from waging the most important fight of his life. Dylan was nothing more than collateral damage, and if he had to be destroyed then so be it.

Before any battles could be waged, he had a meeting with the legal department at Newman regarding Victor's Beauty of Nature gambit. After that he had to find another way to run into Chels again. Out of sight, out of mind wasn't going to move him any closer to the goal post. He placed a quick call to his guys in the field to ensure they were tracking Chelsea's movements before rushing out into the chilly morning.

….

Chelsea didn't relish the idea of moving into Dylan's musty old warehouse, but she had agreed to it, and Dylan and his icky warehouse were a package deal. She also didn't want to hurt his feelings by acting snobbish, so she convinced herself that it was going to be great. She fleetingly thought of the large estate she shared with Adam. Dylan would never have the kind of wealth Adam had, but he was solid and dependable, something Adam could never boast.

Perhaps, she thought, if she started waking up next to Dylan each morning, her thoughts of Adam would stop or at least diminish. Why now, she wondered. She had finally managed to get that arrogant bastard out of her life, and found the perfect man to father her child. She hated how Adam continued to get under her skin. He sure as hell wasn't thinking of her anymore! That redhead was already staking out her claim and he seemed to like the attention.

"Stop thinking about that asshole!" she shouted aloud. Snatching her car keys off the table, and shrugging on a jacket, she dashed out to meet Dylan at On The Boulevard.

….

Adam's business, which took up most of the morning, ended with the sale of Beauty of Nature a distinct possibility. He wasn't sure what his father's angle was here, and knew it would enrage Victoria further, but it was starting to look like a foregone conclusion. Maybe this was Victor's way to get his precious baby back into the fold, fighting for Newman again. Victor always had an angle.

No matter. Adam couldn't be bothered with family drama right now. His attention was singularly focused on extricating that barnacle from Chelsea's side. Midway through the meeting, he received a text from one of his lackeys that Chelsea was meeting Dylan for lunch at On The Boulevard, so lunch at On The Boulevard it would be!

Pulling out his cell, Adam quickly texted his father. "I just met with legal. Discuss over lunch at OTB?"

Victor's response came quickly, agreeing to meet his son there. He couldn't let Chelsea get suspicious popping up everywhere she was, so a business lunch with his father would help to give him some necessary cover. He needed to discuss the Beauty of Nature business with his father anyway, so it wasn't entirely a farce.

….

As soon as Adam entered the restaurant, his eyes scanned the lunch crowd, almost immediately finding Chelsea sitting with her hero. Luckily she didn't see him, so he went in search of Victor and spied him perched in a corner, cell phone in hand as usual.

"Father."

"Hello son," Victor beamed, as Adam plopped down in the chair opposite him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"About?" Adam knew what his father was referring to, but he liked to mess with the old man.

Victor's lips curled up into a knowing smile. "The purpose of your summoning me to lunch son…your meeting with legal this morning?"

"Oh, yes..that." Adam stole a fleeting glimpse of Chelsea laughing at something No Neck said.

"You seem distracted," Victor observed.

Turning his attention back to Victor, Adam murmured, "Sorry, I haven't been sleeping much. No need to worry though, so get that concerned look off your face."

"I always worry about my children, and you're no different."

This statement caught Adam's attention as he snorted with derision and remarked, "I'm no different? Keep telling yourself that dad, but we both know the score."

Victor sighed heavily, never taking his eyes off Adam, and then replied, "Son, let's have a pleasant lunch, and not do this. Okay? Shall we get down to business?"

"Fine by me," Adam mumbled. He was in no mood to take a walk down American Horror Story's version of memory lane with his father.

"So, your meeting with legal bore fruit?"

"Beauty of Nature has taken a backseat to more lucrative divisions within the company, so selling it, while it's still a money-maker might be the best course. It's still attractive to buyers, and we would trim the fat, while still making some coin." Adam shrugged his shoulders, and took a sip from his water glass before continuing, "I think the division has more to do with sentimentality than anything else. In short, I would not stand in the way of such a sell if this is the direction you wish to take."

"Wonderful!" Victor exclaimed. "I want to move forward immediately."

A frown instantly formed on Adam's face. "Where's the fire?" He asked skeptically. "Tell me the truth dad. Is this some ploy to get the little princess's dander up, so she'll come stampeding back to Newman, and agree to head up Beauty of Nature?"

Victor tittered with laughter, before coolly responding, "You know what your problem is son?

"Enlighten me."

"You are always suspicious. Your mind never stops analyzing everything I say. You always think I have some ulterior motive don't you son?"

A smirk formed on Adam's face, as he considered his father's words. "Where would I ever get that idea about you? Your heart is always pure and free of any agenda. A thousand pardons."

"Is this how it's always going to be with us?" Victor asked, feigning hurt. "You are just insistent on creating division when there is none my boy."

Adam sighed deeply. He hated how his father always managed to twist things to make it appear as if you were the one with the problem. He was just about to continue haranguing his father when he looked up to find Chelsea and Dylan standing next to their table. His heart lurched at the sight of her, as his eyes traveled down from her face to her very pregnant tummy. He suddenly found himself fighting the urge to cry.

"Adam, we really have to stop meeting like this," she stated sarcastically. "I see you and your true love are enjoying a nice lunch together."

"Chels…" Adam began, and then abruptly stopped. His emotion quickly shifted to irritation. She needed her cute little butt spanked for that, he thought, with a bit of male pride.

Victor, sensing his son's discomfort, quickly interjected, "Hello Chelsea. Congratulations on your baby."

Chelsea slowly turned her eyes from Adam to address Victor. "Thank you. Dylan and I are very excited and happy. Did Adam tell you we're engaged?"

Adam could literally feel his blood pressure rising. How was he going to get close to her again when she felt such contempt? He could feel it coming off of her in waves.

"Well congratulations again! I hope you'll both be very happy," Victor replied cordially.

Shit! Did his father have to act so fucking happy about it?! He couldn't stand it any longer. The noose was tightening. "Chels, can I speak to you privately?"

Chelsea's inner panic suddenly erased the smile from her face. "Whatever you have to say to me, can be said in front of Victor and Dylan," she replied steadily, carefully avoiding the appearance of the abject terror racing through her body.

"Please," he quietly pleaded with her.

"You heard what she said Adam," Dylan interrupted.

Ignoring the cave-dweller completely, Adam looked up at Chelsea hopefully. "Chels?"

"Alright," she sighed nervously. "Make it fast," she snapped, turning an apologetic eye toward Dylan.

Adam immediately pushed back from the table, stood, and proceeded to the bar area with Chelsea following closely behind him.

Reaching the bar, he turned to her. "Will we ever get to the point where you don't hate me anymore, and we can actually be friends again? I miss that Chels." He knew he sounded pathetic, but these were desperate times.

Whenever he called her "Chels" it made her want to cry. He was the only person to call her that, so it became very special to her. She was his Chels, but no more, she thought sadly.

"Hate you? I could never hate you Adam," she whispered, barely able to choke the words out.

Who was she fooling? She loved him so much she ached not being able to tell him he was the father of her baby. Right now, at this very moment, she wanted to latch onto him and never let go. She had never stopped loving him, even though she had worked very hard to convince herself that she had. She couldn't lie to herself any longer though. He would always be the love of her life, and her deepest regret in many ways. One thing she would never regret was the night they made this baby. She would always have a part of Adam, and at the very least, he owed her that much.

"I don't know if I can be friends with you though," she finished, barely able to look him in the eyes.

He felt the color drain from his face. "Chels…"

"Please stop calling me that. It's too intimate," she replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry..I didn't realize it bothered.."

"I liked it before, but it's just..," she couldn't finish the sentence. Her feelings were still so raw even months later.

"So, are you saying you want nothing at all to do with me?" He asked. She could see the pain imprinted on his handsome face. He was doing it again, she thought. Manipulative bastard! Her defenses were starting to crumble.

Against any ounce of common sense she had left, she relented. "Fine. Friends then. THAT doesn't mean I'll be knocking on your door for a cup of sugar," she quipped, then blushed realizing the unintended double entendre.

The stress immediately disappeared from Adam's face, replaced with a boyish grin that made her heart skip. This was going to prove very hard she thought regretfully.

"Thank you for the second chance Chelsea…or is this the third chance?"

"Friends ONLY," she emphasized, a smile spreading across her face at his obvious change in mood.

This was probably going to end up being a very bad idea because of the baby, and she knew she had just allowed him to work her yet again. She had an ulterior motive though. Perhaps if they were friends, it would help to get over him, she thought crazily. Even she thought that was a long shot.

Suddenly a sharp jab in the bladder jarred her back to reality, as she noticeably winced from the pain inflicted by the little devil she was carrying.

"Are you okay?" Adam questioned, alarm in his voice.

"I'm fine," she responded awkwardly. "The baby just kicked me pretty hard." She gazed into his eyes, as she chuckled softly.

Adam couldn't resist the temptation. "May I?" He asked timidly.

He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant. "May you what?" She asked, suddenly feeling like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"May I feel the baby kick?"

"Here? In a crowded restaurant?"

He looked around quickly. "No one is paying the least bit of attention to us. Please. I've never felt a baby kick before, and I don't know if I'll ever get another chance."

That last part nearly killed her. He looked at her so expectantly, she couldn't say no. This was so incredibly awkward, and yet it felt right. She gingerly reached for his hand, and placed his palm against her tummy. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the warmth of his hand against her pregnant belly. The baby did not disappoint, and kicked hard right where Adam's hand rested. He was startled at first, and then laughed softly in amazement.

His eyes were filled with wonderment as the baby kept shifting, and kicking, giving him quite a show. She watched his face, with a mixture of love and sadness. With his hand still on her tummy, he lifted his eyes to hers, and smiled. She watched as tears filled his eyes, and then quickly looked down, ashamed and frightened. He knows, she thought, fighting hysteria. That, or he's thinking about the baby they lost. She gently pulled his hand away, and could feel a little resistance on his part as she did.

Regaining her composure, she hastily walked back toward the table and to Dylan. She never should have let Adam do that. She was dying a slow death inside. Why did I listen to Chloe?! God, what have I done? Her mind and her heart were fracturing into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Dylan, we should go," she stated curtly, forcing a smile on her face.

"Are you alright? You look a little shaken." His eyes shifted between her and Adam, who had walked up behind her.

"I'm fine. Really." She took Dylan's hand and squeezed it to reassure him. Adam's too close proximity was making her a nervous wreck. The lies were starting to chip away at her psyche, as was often the case with lies.

"Good to see you again Chels…Chelsea," Adam gently addressed her. "Take care."

"Thank you Adam," she replied, her eyes flitting to his briefly, before turning to walk away with Dylan.

Adam sat back down across from Victor, as he settled the bill. Without looking up, Victor said, "Son, you need to forget about that woman. She has caused you nothing but pain."

"You can't be serious," Adam eyed his father furiously. Look, I allowed you to think you forced me into giving up Sharon, when in reality I had already moved on from her, but now you're going to weigh in on Chelsea too?" Adam's lower jaw tensed as Victor studied him.

"Son, I just don't like to see you wasting your life on someone who dumped you. Have you forgotten that? She wants nothing to do with you. She's having another man's baby for God's sake," Victor replied sharply. "Why would you set yourself up for more pain?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Adam insisted.

"I don't? What about what I just said is untrue?"

"She's NOT having another man's baby. She's carrying my baby for starters," Adam sneered.

Victor exhaled a deep breath. "You know this for a fact?"

"Yes. I know this for a fact! She came to see me when I was in a coma, and she told me about the baby."

"Oh, son," Victor replied, his voice edged with pity. "You want this to be true, so you've convinced yourself of it. How could you possibly know what she said when you were comatose?"

"Really, dad? You've never heard of comatose patients being able to hear what people are saying? I remember, okay? I heard her, but I couldn't respond because…C O M A." Adam rolled his eyes at Victor's ignorance on the subject.

"If you really believe this, then you should get a court order imposing a DNA test on her."

Adam shook his head, "I don't want to go that route because she will hate me if I try to force her to do anything," he explained impatiently.

"So what? She hates you. What do you care, as long as you have your child?"

"Dad, you really don't get it. I am in love with her! That's why I didn't care when you told me to stop seeing Sharon. It was the out I needed," Adam explained, imploring his father to understand. "Look, I took Chelsea for granted. I arrogantly believed that she would stick by me no matter what. I was clearly wrong, and now she's intent on keeping me as far away as possible. I just now got her to agree to be friends again, so please let me handle this my way!"

Victor grimaced slightly, and then responded, "Well son, if you think your happiness lies with her, then stop at nothing until you get her back."

"I have no intention of letting her go without a fight."

….

Adam parted company with Victor, and stood waiting for the valet to bring his car around. Dylan abruptly approached from his side to face him.

"I thought you left with Chelsea."

"Nah, we came separately, and I hung back because we need to have a little chat Newman." Adam didn't like anyone in his space, and this gorilla now stood an uncomfortable two feet from his face.

"I don't really feel like chatting. Besides, don't you have some coffee to brew?" Adam sneered.

"I know what you're doing."

"Okay Einstein, I'll bite. What am I doing?"

"You're trying to play upon Chelsea's emotions, so that you can weasel your way back into her life."

"Wow. Do you have a listening device in your ear while my brother Nicholas feeds you your lines from his hiding place in the bushes?"

A tiny smirk lifted the corners of Dylan's mouth. "You're nothing but a smart-ass punk. I've known guys like you my whole life. Let me spell it out for you in plain, and simple English."

"You can try," Adam deadpanned.

"Chelsea is going to be my wife. She's moving in with me, and we're having a baby together in case that escaped your attention. You are going to leave her alone, and let her be happy."

"Why are you so threatened by me? If you're so fucking happy, then you should have no reason to fear me." Adam wanted to clue this hulking moron in on some cold, hard facts, but he wasn't about to let whatever progress he made with Chels unravel because of some chest-thumping idiot.

"Let me be clear," Dylan stated condescendingly. "You had your chance with her, and you blew it. Leave her, and us alone."

"That's for Chelsea to decide, not you Hoss."

"I'm not going to warn you again," Dylan replied ominously.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chelsea had just settled into her chair at the studio, which was no easy task these days. She felt like she was getting larger by the minute, and the baby's never ceasing acrobatics were beginning to wear on her nerves. She knew she was putting untold amounts of stress on herself with the web of lies she had concocted to keep her baby safe, but more and more she was starting to wonder about the wisdom in lying about the baby. There was no way out now, she thought gloomily.

Johnny, her first born, was very quiet and docile compared to this baby. Figures, she thought sarcastically. This baby was half Adam, so it was probably going to come out making enemies in the nursery by cribbing another infant's pacifier or something. She knew Adam better than she knew herself at times. His countenance usually belied a tremendous amount of pain. He liked to pretend that nothing got to him, but she knew better.

Victor had really done a number on his youngest son, possibly damaging him irrevocably. Chelsea naively thought she would be enough for him, but seeing Adam sitting so congenially with his father at On the Boulevard was a jarring reminder of how important Victor was to him. She couldn't wrap her head around how easily Adam had forgiven Victor, but his father's love and approval meant more to him than anything or anyone…even a family of his own.

The thrum from the elevator broke through the turmoil swirling around in her brain as she waited for her computer to boot up. She watched as Dylan strode off the elevator and marched up to her desk, clearly agitated.

She smiled up at him. "Did you forget something?" Chelsea asked, confusion evident on her face.

"I just had a conversation with your ex!" he snapped.

"You what?! Where? When?" Chelsea struggled to stand.

"I waited for him to come out of the restaurant Chelsea. I can see what he's doing, and you're falling for it!"

"Okay, now hold on. Falling for what exactly?" She posed, her confusion quickly becoming replaced with annoyance.

Dylan inched closer to her, and staring fixedly into her eyes, replying coldly, "I saw him with his hands on your belly. I didn't like it. That's OUR baby, and he has no business putting his hands there!" he chided.

Fuck! Chelsea knew he was right in the theoretical sense, but technically, Adam had more rights than Dylan. She knew she shouldn't have risked letting Adam feel the baby like that. Still, she didn't like Dylan lording over her either.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to stay the hell away from you. He doesn't give a damn about you Chelsea! He likes to mess with people, and I'm not going to let him hurt you again." Smirking, he finished, "I think he finally got the message."

"Let's get something straight. I'm sorry about Adam touching me like that, but I don't need you or anyone else giving Adam messages! If he needs to be set straight regarding anything where I'm concerned, I can deliver that message to him." She was shaking with fury at the thought of Dylan threatening Adam, and that she felt protective of Adam infuriated her even more.

"I don't want him near you Chelsea! He's nothing but a rich, spoiled punk!"

Chelsea couldn't believe the way he was acting. She wasn't some helpless female, in need of male intervention to shoo away the big, bad wolf! This was a side of Dylan she hadn't seen before, and it wasn't pretty.

"He's not a punk, okay?" She could feel her face warming. "If you think Adam is spoiled, then you don't know the first thing about him. He's rich, but that's the only thing you got right."

"I see you're his biggest defender because no one else in town would take up for him. You can't even have a normal conversation with him because he's constantly coming back with some smartass comment or some insincere bullshit!"

"Whoa!"

Neither one of them heard the elevator as Chloe suddenly appeared next to them.

"I could hear you guys screaming from a closed elevator! Why are you shouting at each other?"

"Mind your own business Chloe!" Chelsea angrily retorted.

"I'm leaving," Dylan mumbled, his face tense and emotionless.

"Sorry, I can come back…"

Dylan expelled a long breath before responding, "No, it's okay. I've said everything I have to say." He abruptly turned, and stalked over to the elevator without saying another word. They both watched quietly as the elevator doors closed.

Chloe slowly turned back to address Chelsea. "You want to tell me what the hell that was about? Oh wait, let me guess..Lucifer?"

"Not now Chloe," Chelsea responded weerily.

"Was it Adam?"

She just wouldn't let up. "Yes Chloe! He's pissed about Adam, okay?!"

"Please tell me you're not about to ruin the best thing that ever happened to you!"

Chelsea could feel angry tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sick of everyone trying to tell me what to do!" Pushing Chloe aside, she reached for her purse sitting on top of a pile of neglected papers on her desk.

"Where are you going now? To see Adam?"

"I have to try and salvage my relationship with Dylan, so yes, I'm going to see Adam," she replied resentfully as she left Chloe standing with her mouth agape.

…

She had only been to Adam's penthouse one other time, and interestingly, she was loaded for bear then too. As she stepped off the elevator she could hear music streaming out into the foyer. Adam and Dylan were walking, talking contradictions. They had almost nothing in common. Even their musical taste warred against each other. Dylan was country, and Adam was...different. What the hell was he blasting in there, Chelsea wondered absentmindedly as she pressed the buzzer outside his door.

It was obvious he wouldn't hear a five alarm fire with the music so loud. She tried the door, and to her astonishment he hadn't bothered to lock it.

"Adam?" she called out, as she stepped into the main sitting area. Hearing the sound of a shower, she started to leave, but decided against it and took a seat on his sofa. If she left now she would lose her nerve, and she had to sever all ties with him if this was going to work.

This was torture, she observed, as her mind inexplicably began to imagine him in the shower. Suddenly, memories of taking showers together intrusively flooded her mind, almost against her will. She turned despondent as she thought about how playful and uninhibited they were with one another. She felt just as comfortable with him in the shower as she did fully dressed, and curled up next to him on the sofa watching some lame movie.

"This is crazy. Stop it," she scolded aloud. Damn her out of control hormones! Why did she have to lust after a man who made her life a living hell?! Just as she began to have second thoughts about sticking around, she heard the water turn off. Suddenly her heart rate ticked up at the thought of him walking out and finding her there.

She breathed deeply, trying to collect herself as she rehearsed what she would say in her mind. A couple of minutes went by, when he surprised her by strutting out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, and headed straight for the kitchen. Miraculously, he still hadn't noticed her on the sofa. She was now strongly regretting her decision to stick around, and wanted to sink into the cushions when he finally saw her and noticeably jumped.

Walking over to the keypad on the wall, Adam lowered the volume on his sound system, and fumbled to secure the towel around his waist as he walked over to greet her. She slowly rose from the sofa as he approached.

"I'm sorry to just barge in, but I did ring…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay," he interrupted anxiously. "I like my music loud, so it's my fault I didn't hear the door chime."

"You really should lock your door."

He smiled at the concern in her voice. "Sorry for my attire, but I wasn't expecting company."

Chelsea's eyes betrayed her as they traveled down his chest to his lean torso. She immediately noticed he had lost weight. He was much leaner now, with an athletic runner's body. She gathered part of the weight loss stemmed from the shooting, and was suddenly curious to see where he had been shot.

"You were shot…in the back?" She blurted out, and then inwardly cringed at her forwardness.

He was taken aback momentarily, before quickly recovering to reply, "Would you like to see?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked you that…"

"Chelsea…it's okay. We used to be married," Adam gently chided her. He slowly turned, exposing his back to her. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and then felt the gentle flutter of her fingers as they traced the scar from the entry wound located between his shoulder blades.

"My God Adam. You're lucky to be alive."

"So they tell me," he murmured. Turning to face her, he uttered, "Listen, I just showered after my run, so please, make yourself comfortable on the sofa while I put something on. I'm feeling a little vulnerable half naked while in the company of a fully dressed, and beautiful ex-wife."

"Sure," she replied too quickly, almost cutting him off.

He studied her curiously for a second before walking back into his bedroom to dress. Deciding upon comfort over style, he hurriedly grabbed some loose fitting drawstring pants and a tee shirt from his dresser. He was happy to see her, but worried about the purpose of her visit. Something didn't feel right. She was acting nervous, and that in turn was making him nervous. That stupid ass Dylan probably ran back and grunted some Neanderthal warning to her, he surmised bitterly.

Emerging once again to join her in the sitting room, he took a seat next to her on the sofa. She turned toward him just as he was preparing to ask her about the purpose of her visit.

"Adam- I think we need to cut all ties," she murmured uncertainly, shifting her eyes to the floor.

He exhaled deeply before responding, "You can't even look at me when you say that Chels."

She sharply looked up to search his eyes, and finding her voice and her confidence coldly stated, "We can't be friends Adam. It's just not going to work." She held his gaze without blinking.

He could feel her slipping further away, and wanted to kill Dylan at this moment. Since when did Chels let some guy dictate to her? Struggling to keep his temper in check, he bit back the first thing that popped into his head, and instead opted for a more measured and careful approach.

Sighing heavily, he responded, "Chelsea, I don't know what I've done, but I promise you I will respect your boundaries. I really miss our friendship." He mentally kicked himself at that weak sounding overture.

"You didn't do anything Adam, but I'm with Dylan now, and I…" she stopped talking, as she fought to stand up. She had to get out of there before she broke down in front of him.

Adam quickly stood, grasping her arm to steady her. They stood facing each other as she looked up at him, frozen in place. She thought her heart would leap out of her chest as his eyes burned into hers. She wanted to run, and desperately wanted his kiss at the same time.

In that moment, he knew she wanted him, and without thinking or giving her time to think, he cupped her jaw with both hands and slowly brought his lips to hers. She immediately protested, and half-heartedly tried to push him away, making him twist his fingers in her hair, holding her to him more firmly.

Chelsea whimpered softly as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Unable to resist any longer, she returned his kiss with a sense of urgency and longing, stroking his tongue with her own. Her knees buckled when he began sucking on her lower lip, and in one fluid motion he pulled her on top of him as he lied back onto the sofa.

Adam pulled her legs on either side of his waist as he settled against the cushions with her straddling his hips. Her hair hung down like a curtain around his face as she gazed into his eyes before lowering her lips to his. Her breath was warm and achingly sweet. He gasped slightly as she ran her tongue lengthwise across his lips before gently flicking it between his parted lips. He needed to feel her skin against him now. Without breaking the kiss, he grasped the fabric of her dress, pushing it up past her waist. She immediately broke the kiss and fumbled to pull the fabric from his hands.

"Babe…please…"

"Don't Adam…I feel huge…"

Covering her hands with his, he placed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "You are more beautiful to me now than ever before." Still holding her hands at her sides, he nibbled and lightly flicked his tongue into her ear. She melted into his touch, as he once again clutched the fabric of her dress and in one smooth move, pulled it up over her head, with no more resistance on her part. He reached around her and quickly unfastened her bra, throwing it and her dress on the floor. He couldn't breath as he took in the beautiful creature on top of him. She in turn gathered the folds of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it behind him. She stroked his chest as he continued staring at her like he wanted to devour her.

"So amazing," he whispered, as she kissed him, nibbling his lower lip playfully, until he couldn't take the torture any longer. He somehow managed to remove her leggings and his pants in short order, casting them aside where they soon joined her bra and dress on the floor.

Their heavy breathing combined with the haunting, evocative music playing softly in the background, served as the backdrop to their lovemaking.

"What do you need baby?" he whispered into her ear, producing a wave of goose bumps across her skin. All of her senses were heightened, and there was no stopping now.

"You. Just you. Now," she whispered breathlessly against his mouth. He knew he wouldn't last long under these circumstances, as they began a slow, sweet rhythm, completely in tune with each other. The rest of the world ceased to exist. There was only this moment, and they were the only inhabitants of the beautiful world they had just created. No more hurtful words or actions. Just love.

Chelsea slowly began to feel consumed by the fire burning throughout her body, as their lovemaking reached a fever pitch. He softly moaned against her lips, sending both of them over the edge of the precipice as wave after wave washed over them, leaving them breathless and shaking.

She collapsed against him, lying on her side as he stroked her back. He was acutely aware of the baby nestled between them, and knew then that he would die for her and this child.

After a few moments of lying in each other's arms, with limbs tangled together, Chelsea broke through the silence and asked, "What is that shit you listen to on your stereo?"

"Shit?! Oh, that's right, you're into country. Yuck." He tugged on her hair. She smiled against his chest.

"Now what?" he asked, as he softly kissed her hair.

"What do you mean?" she replied hesitantly.

"Where do we go from here, Chelsea?" He knew what he wanted, and inwardly prayed she wanted the same thing, but the hesitancy in her voice terrified him.

"I should probably go." As quickly as possible for someone in her condition, she moved to gather her clothes off the floor, and hastily began dressing.

"Wait a minute. That's it?" he asked in disbelief, his anger beginning to rise. "You can't just walk out. We need to talk about what happened." He dressed quickly as she searched for her purse.

Finding her purse, she fumbled inside for her car keys, and moved toward the door. "I'm sorry Adam. I can't talk about this right now! Everything is so fucked up," she said, choking back the tears that threatened to fall.

He walked up behind her, and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "That's my baby. I know it, and you know it."

She stared at him for a moment, too shocked to speak, and then her anger took hold. "So that's what this was about. You thought you would seduce me to get me to tell you what you want to hear."

"What? No!"

"Really? Because this sure feels like a setup Adam!" She yanked her arm free, and reached for the door.

"Chelsea, you couldn't be more wrong about me," he replied, his frustration and anger building. "I love you, and I know you love me! Please stop lying!"

"Goodbye Adam."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angry tears spilled down Chelsea's cheeks as she robotically drove back to her place to pack. She was now more resolved than ever to marry Dylan and keep Adam Newman in her rearview mirror.

She couldn't believe she had allowed him to charm her into making love to him. Even though she knew he was using her, she also couldn't deny that she was still in love with Adam, and no amount of hurt would erase that fact.

Still, she felt like such a fool. He preyed upon her vulnerability, and clearly only cared about the baby she was carrying, she concluded bitterly. To make matters even worse, he knew she was lying. He's the only person she was never able to con. Adam wasn't going to ruin her plans though. She would move in with Dylan and marry him, and they would raise the baby together. She would have to convince Adam he was wrong about the baby, and if he tried anything, she would play the card she had hoped she would never have to play.

….

Adam had to clear his head after what began as the most amazing experience of his life, ended up being one of the lowest points of his life as well. To go from ecstasy to the basement in the span of thirty minutes, was enough to knock anyone for a loop. He couldn't understand Chelsea's irrational behavior. He was convinced she still loved him. She wouldn't make love to him like that if her feelings weren't strong, but why did she persist in denying her feelings for him, and continue to lie about their baby? None of it made any sense. There had to be a way to reach her because there was no way in hell he would just bow out and allow that saber rattling fool to become his replacement in Chelsea's or the baby's lives.

God, he loved that woman so much! He winced as he thought of her cruel dismissal, and tossed back the scotch he hastily poured after her departure. She was so stubborn and hell-bent on believing the worst about him. He knew Chloe had poisoned her mind, that corruptible little bitch, he deduced angrily. He had to turn this around, and quickly, because no matter what bullshit lie she told No Neck, their baby was coming soon, and he wanted to be by her side when it happened.

Maybe the best course was to just confront Dylan, and lay all the cards on the table. If he knew the truth he would turn on Chelsea so fast, Adam believed. She was clearly using him as a replacement father. Maybe she had some feelings for Dylan, but they didn't run as deeply as the feelings she had for him. Sure, Chelsea would be furious, but she was furious now. He had nothing to lose at this point. This charade needed to end, and he couldn't wait for Chelsea to do the right thing.

Having decided to confront Dylan, and stop being a spectator, Adam reached for the jacket draped over one of his very expensive wingback chairs, but before he could slip it on, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Adam..hi, it's Melanie."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I need to speak to you about 'Beauty of Nature', and it can't wait."

Adam wrinkled his nose at Melanie's insistent plea. He was fairly certain it wasn't the life or death quandary she made it appear.

"I was just heading over to meet with someone. Can it wait until tomorrow?" He asked, impatiently.

"No, it really can't. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Adam responded, "Fine, meet me at the office in 20 minutes."

…..

Dylan and Chelsea finished packing most of Chelsea's belongings in record time. She didn't have much aside from her personal belongings and a few household type items.

"You are acting really strange, and I think I know why," Dylan posited. "You're afraid I'm going to turn my back on you and our baby because of my earlier outburst." Dylan studied her anxiously. "Chelsea, you have nothing to worry about. I would never do that."

Chelsea, lost in her thoughts and only half hearing him, suddenly felt him standing next to her as she taped up the last box. Slightly dazed, she mumbled, "I never thought that Dylan."

"I mean…I wouldn't blame you if you did…think that."

The anxious look on his face made her feel guilty about her afternoon tryst. Truth was, she couldn't get Adam out of her mind...or her heart. Images of their lovemaking kept repeating in her mind, tormenting her, and leaving her heart aching. She didn't know how long it would take for the pain to go away, but Adam clearly had other priorities, and she wasn't one of them. Oh fuck Adam Newman, she thought angrily.

Brushing her feelings aside, Chelsea did what she always does- act on impulse and emotion. "I do trust you Dylan, and I know I can count on you to be there for both of us," she stated, as she gently ran her hand over her baby hill. It graduated from bump status long ago. "I don't want to wait to get married!"

Dylan's face became a mask of surprise and confusion. "You want to get married now?"

Chelsea turned away from the box, and taking his hands in hers, leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on his lips. Again, Adam's face appeared behind her closed eyes. Adam, Adam, Adam! Always Adam!

"Let's fly to Vegas tonight!"

"Are you serious?" Dylan chuckled, amused by her sudden shift in mood.

"Yes I'm serious! I don't want to waste one more minute! I want to be Mrs. Dylan McAvoy now…tonight!"

Dylan smiled broadly at her enthusiasm. "Ummm…well, okay then! Who am I to say no to a beautiful woman who just happens to be carrying my baby?!" His excitement waned almost immediately. "Are you sure it's okay to fly in your condition?"

"Of course I'm sure," she lied. "I'm not due for several more weeks. Please. Let's just stop overthinking this, and make this official. You do still want to marry me…"

"Do I still want to marry you?! Let's do this!" He shouted.

….

"So, what's so damned important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Adam asked, irritation evident in his tone.

"I thought you might want to know that your father is calling the whole deal off."

"Really. You couldn't have said this in a phone call?" Adam questioned, clearly irritated at being summoned to NE.

"Silly me. I thought this might be important enough for a face to face."

"I'm sorry Melanie." Adam murmured as he leaned back in his chair. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, and Beauty of Nature isn't really something I'm that invested in…one way or the other."

"I see," Melanie sniped. "All this time I thought you were a proactive CEO, and that you cared about all aspects of a company you're supposedly running."

"Watch yourself Melanie," Adam sniped.

"I'm sorry, but I thought this was important to you, and I felt like you should know that your father called it off because of your sister."

A broad grin spread across Adam's face hearing this news. "Like a book."

"I'm sorry…"

"Nothing," Adam rose to leave. "If you have nothing else, I'm gonna cut out of here."

"Wait. I was hoping maybe we could go out for dinner," Melanie stated shyly.

A twinge of guilt hit Adam in the gut as he realized the unintended consequences of using one woman to get close to another.

"Look, Melanie, I think you're great, but I'm really not looking for romance…"

"No. It's fine. I get it," she interrupted, clearly embarrassed at being rebuffed. "I wasn't looking for anything romantic either..just dinner."

"Oh, well now I feel stupid. Rain check?" Adam replied coolly. He knew she was attempting to save face.

"Sure. Whatever."

Adam feigned a smile, wished her a good evening, and darted out in search of Dylan. It was time to have a come to Jesus meeting with the knuckle-dragger.

….

"I can't believe we're here!" Dylan exclaimed excitedly. "Hey, maybe we can get an Elvis impersonator to marry us!"

Chelsea cringed at the very idea. "You can't be serious. Please tell me you're joking."

"Of course I'm kidding," he covered. He wasn't.

They found the room Dylan had booked at the Roadrunner Inn, and decided to freshen up before finding a wedding chapel. The décor left a lot to be desired. It consisted of a queen-sized bed with an old flowery coverlet, and matching curtains, a desk and chair, and a TV hidden inside a console.

"Well, at least it's nicer than the warehouse," he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not marrying you for material items, so stop worrying," she smiled, exhaustion beginning to settle in. Dealing with Adam was draining, never mind the incredible sex they had. She desperately needed a nap, but didn't want to rest until she was Mrs. Dylan McAvoy.

"You get comfortable, and I'll go talk to the front desk about wedding chapels. We will probably have to wait until the morning because we'll need a marriage license."

"Sounds like a plan," Chelsea responded, feigning happiness.

She collapsed across the bed after Dylan gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek and dashed out the door to hunt for a wedding chapel.

"Why did I have to fall so hard for such a fucked up man?" she wondered aloud. "LEAVE ME ALONE ADAM!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Chloe, I know you know where they went."

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't tell you though. They're getting married Adam, so deal with it. Chelsea has moved on."

Adam wanted to put his fist through her face, but he didn't want to add striking females to his long list of transgressions- even females as repugnant and sanctimonious as Chloe.

Lowering his face even with hers he roguishly replied, "If she has moved on, she only decided it in the last eight hours because she was with me right before she 'moved on'."

"If that's true Adam, then what does that tell you?" She coolly responded, adopting a nasty smirk on her face as she flattened him with the truth.

Adam could only stare back in utter disbelief as Chloe finished doctoring her coffee, and flounced out of Crimson Lights. As much as he detested that little troll, he didn't have anything to counter her last statement. "What a bitch," he muttered under his breath.

He blew out a long breath contemplating his next move. In this moment, he absolutely hated Chelsea and hated himself even more for still wanting her. God, he was pathetic! How could she spread her legs for him one minute, and marry another man the next?! If she wanted to live a lie, then she would do it without his child.

….

"Mrs. McAvoy."

"Hmmm…?"

"Nothing, it just has a nice ring to it." Dylan smiled, stuffing his jeans into the suitcase before snapping it shut. "Get a hustle on Mrs. McAvoy! We've got a flight to catch."

Chelsea could only muster a weak smile as she finished packing the last of her belongings. Dylan seemed oblivious to her mood. She wanted to be over-the-moon happy, but she couldn't stop thinking about that constant thorn in her side- Adam. Sleeping with him again was a horrible lapse in judgment. She knew she would have to face him again, but this time as a married woman. He would be forced to back off.

"Ready?"

Smile woman, she inwardly commanded. "Ready!"

…..

"Well, well, well. I see daddy's little princess is perched in her ivory tower, surveying all the subjects in her vast kingdom."

"Good morning little brother! So nice of you to decide to come to work today," Victoria chided.

"Ouch!" Adam exclaimed, his lips curling up into a Grinch-like sneer. "By the way, how's that arm?"

"Excuse me?" Victoria frowned.

"I thought it might be sore from all the twisting daddy had to employ to get his little girl to return to the magic kingdom."

"My, but you're perky! Did you hit a bus full of school children on the way in?" Victoria smirked.

"Nah, but I did narrowly miss a little old lady being helped across the street by a Boy Scout."

"Don't you have an office or something?"

"Why, yes I do! I think I'll head there now, and lay the groundwork for my next Machiavellian plot for world domination," Adam grinned mischievously.

"You do that Adam," she replied impatiently, casting her eyes back down to the paperwork on her desk.

Adam directed one last smirk in her direction before turning on his heels and heading in the direction of his own office. He loved giving her shit. Oftentimes he longed to have a less acrimonious relationship with his big sister, but he had long since reconciled the reality of their relationship, and concluded that that was just not in the cards. So, fucking with her was the next best thing.

He plunked his briefcase down on the desk in his own expansive office and collapsed into the large, plush leather chair. World domination would have to wait, but his baby couldn't. If Chelsea wanted to play hardball, then batter up. Pulling his cell phone out of his jacket, he quickly speed dialed a trusted former associate.

"Hey Vance. Adam Newman here. I need your help."

….

Chelsea was exhausted from the last 48 hours. Between mind-blowing sex with the ex, to hopping on a plane and getting hitched to Dylan, she barely had time to catch her breath. It was sheer lunacy to think that she made love to one man, and less than 24 hours later, said vows to another. It wasn't ideal, but this was her fucked up world.

Time to sleep. Dylan had just left a few minutes earlier to go check on things at the coffee shop, so she dragged her weary body over to the sofa bed, and crawled between the sheets. Dylan's place was a dump, but he was proud of it. She didn't relish the idea of moving into his warehouse turned apartment because it was so depressing, but she would make do with what she had. Exhaustion kept her from contemplating her surroundings too much. At least the baby had settled down somewhat, most likely weary from the whirlwind she had just gone through.

Alone with her thoughts, they once again turned to the most obnoxious, insufferable man she had ever had the misfortune to meet. Well, that wasn't entirely true because without Adam she wouldn't be on the verge of motherhood, which was something she had longed for, ever since giving birth to Johnny. She should be anxiously awaiting the birth of this child with Adam, but nothing could change the fact that she was Mrs. Dylan McAvoy, and they were a family now. Adam could live his life, and she would live hers, and somehow put him and his Newman drama behind her.

Facing Adam for the first time after tying the knot was not going to be easy. She knew he would bluster and make idle threats, but in the end he would retreat, breathe a sigh of relief and finally wipe his hands of her. He was selfish to the core, so any notions he had about the baby were just momentary. His priorities were Newman Enterprises and his father. Sharon may or may not enter the equation at any opportunity, so she fell in behind his first two priorities.

The hardest part about all of this was getting her brain to tell her heart these hard truths. She still wanted him, and probably always would.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Chelsea slept into the evening, and only awoke long enough to eat, have a brief conversation with Dylan, and fall back into a deep sleep before finally waking up the next morning, feeling more like her old self, if that was even possible. She must have really been out of it because the clock read 10:30 a.m. She never slept that late!

She shuffled into the kitchen, a mere 20 feet from the sofa bed and found the note Dylan left for her on the kitchen table. It read simply that he had gone to open the coffee shop and would return around lunchtime. She was grateful to have the morning to sleep in, as exhaustion seemed to stay with her now in the late stages of her pregnancy.

The baby was moving around quite a bit this morning. She just needed to hold on for another four weeks, and then the baby hopefully wouldn't seem that premature to Dylan. She prayed the baby would be on the smaller size, but she feared this would be a large baby given the hard jabs to her bladder and ribs.

Chelsea was contemplating a shower when someone began rudely pounding on the door. She wasn't about to answer the door in her current state of dishevelment, but the pounding continued. She knew she looked like shit with her hair a tangled mess and no makeup on, but this person was insistent and not going away.

"Alright, alright!" she barked, stomping over to the door. There was no way to tell who was on the other side, and now she was pissed off. She unhooked the lock and threw the door open, her anger quickly replaced with embarrassment and a little fear.

"Adam!"

He pushed past her without even giving her a chance to invite him in or slam the door in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She sputtered.

"You might want to run a comb through that," he mocked.

"Fuck you Adam."

A tiny, almost imperceptible smile curved the corners of his mouth. "You did that day before yesterday sweetheart. Have you shared that happy news with your new husband?"

Chelsea wanted to rip his throat out. Simmering with anger and humiliation she retorted, "I wasn't married to Dylan then, so stop making it seem dirty! It was a huge mistake..I'll give you that."

"Oh, it was dirty alright, but in a good way." This time he didn't try to tamp down the grin that spread across his face. "You know, I think you may have set a record. Fucking the ex and marrying a man you've known for about five minutes, all in less than 24 hours! If I had a hat I would tip it right now."

"That man I married happens to be the father of my baby, so take your cheap shots, and your stale jokes and get the hell out of my house." Chelsea angrily reached for his arm to steer him to the door.

"Wait—oh, that's so sad."

"What?!" She snapped impatiently.

"You just called this dive your house. I have one important question- when does the demolition crew arrive because you might want to get dressed before they condemn the place."

"Did you really come all the way over here to taunt and trash talk me? If so, you really need to get a life Adam! Please leave if you have nothing else!" Turning away from him, she began to walk away, when he suddenly gripped her upper arm, preventing any further retreat.

Chelsea reflexively tried to yank her arm free of the steel-like grip he had on it.

"Let go of me you asshole!"

He lowered his face to hers. "Is that any way to speak to the father of that baby you're carrying?" He quickly cast his eyes down to her pregnant tummy and back up to meet her cold stare.

Her heart was racing from the adrenaline coursing through her body. Through gritted teeth she responded, "I said let go of my arm."

Adam dropped her arm disgustedly, and reaching inside his jacket, pulled out an envelope, and brusquely shoved it at her.

Chelsea took a few measured breaths, attempting to calm herself. "What the hell is this?"

"Open it."

She eyed Adam warily. She knew he was far too angry and cocky for the contents of the envelope to hold anything good.

"Games..always games with you," she stated with annoyance, still holding the unopened envelope.

"Not this time. I'm not playing anymore. Are you going to open the envelope or shall I do the honors?"

"Fine Adam! I'll open your stupid envelope!" She quickly ripped it open, and pulled out the contents. "It's a court order," she stated, confusion evident in her voice.

"Very good Chelsea," he responded icily.

As the realization of what she was reading began to sink in, her confusion turned to fury. "This is a court order for a DNA test! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" She shook the documents in his face, prompting him to grab her wrist a little harder than he intended.

"Let go of me Adam!" She raged, attempting to twist her arm out of his grasp.

He immediately loosened his grip, as she pulled away. "Let's get something straight. I am not going to stand by and watch you play house with another man, and pretend that baby in your tummy is his baby."

"How much did you have to pay the judge?!" Angry tears began to form in her eyes.

"Enough, but don't concern yourself with such trivial matters. You WILL submit to a DNA test, proving once and for all that that baby you're carrying is mine!"

"Why Adam?" She felt ill at the mess she had made with this lie.

"Why? Are you serious?!" He spat furiously. He began rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. She was a major pain in the ass.

"You don't care about this baby. You just hate losing! You couldn't possibly be the kind of father this baby deserves."

"Don't presume to know what kind of father I will make, and make no mistake Chelsea, I will be in my child's life."

"I really hate you right now."

"Well that's funny because you sure weren't hating on me a couple of days ago. If memory serves, your eyes were rolling back in your head…"

"Don't flatter yourself!" She retorted.

"Keep telling yourself how disgusted you are with me, but we both know the truth. You want me just as much as I want you!"

"Wanted Adam, WANTED..past tense." She adopted a mocking smile as she leveled her gaze on him.

"Bullshit! What has changed in two days Chelsea?"

"A husband, that's what!"

"Oh yeah…him. What exactly do you see in that guy?! He makes Nicholas look like a deep thinker!"

"Go ahead and tear him down because it makes you feel better about yourself. Truly pathetic," she snorted.

"Come on Chelsea! If you're going to run from me, at least trade up!" He baited.

"Oh, honey..I went from the K-Mart special to…"

"Wal-Mart."

"I was going to say Neiman Marcus!"

Adam chuckled, as he quickly surveyed the room. "Um, Chels…I hate to break it to you, but you're living like a squatter here. How many bums and meth heads did Dylan have to clear out before he moved in this lovely and stylish sofa bed? OH, and the empty wine bottle/basket combination with the red dripping candle sticking out, is a really classy touch."

"Get out Adam!" Chelsea fumed, once again attempting to guide him to the door.

"Read that court order very carefully Chelsea. Upon birth, a DNA test will be performed immediately, with all parties present, so you better tell your hubby what's getting ready to go down, so that he's not completely blindsided."

"Please don't do this." She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"Tell the truth, and I won't have to do this." He stated emphatically.

"The truth according to Adam Newman?"

"WE made that baby, and I want to be a father to him or her. I'm not going to let you take that away from me too."

"You act as if you had no hand in the demise of our marriage. You abandoned me way before I left you. I just changed geography…"

"And demographics, which are curving sharply downward for you now."

A smile formed on her face. "This is why I doubt your sincerity. You can crack jokes about my living arrangements all you want, but guess what? I now have a man who loves me completely. I don't come in second or third behind other pursuits. My child won't come in second or third either!"

"I would love you and our baby with my whole heart, and you damn well know it!"

"I know it? How's that? Oh, because you have proven it in word and deed?!"

"So you acknowledge that baby is mine?"

"No, Adam. This baby is Dylan's. I don't know how many different ways you have to hear it, but for the last time, this is NOT your baby!"

"You are a God damn liar!" Adam exploded.

"I want you to leave…NOW!"

"I'm leaving, but know this- I know exactly what you're doing, even though I have yet to comprehend the insanity behind your thought process. I'm not just going to shrug my shoulders and drop the whole thing. You will submit to a DNA test when you give birth to MY baby!"

Chelsea's eyes were swimming in tears as Adam stared back defiantly. Shaking his head in disgust, he moved toward the door, passing her before stopping abruptly, just short of the door. What he did next both shocked and shattered what remained of her composure.

She felt him unexpectedly at her side, and the warmth of his palm as he cupped the side of her face, gently turning it toward him. Chelsea met his gaze, and was struck by the sadness in his blue eyes, until the last vestiges of her resolve quickly melted away, and hot tears tumbled down her cheeks. Adam gently wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, and then slowly brought his lips to her tear stained cheeks, placing tender kisses along the way. She mounted a small protest as he began kissing the corner of her mouth, inducing her to turn almost involuntarily into him, when he possessed her mouth completely, pushing his tongue inside her, caressing, sliding deeper until she offered no more resistance.

She could taste him- slightly sweet and intoxicating, along with the soap and sandalwood scent clinging to his skin, which combined to make an alluring and powerful assault on her senses. He left her mouth, trailing tiny kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat. Sensations traveled from her breasts to her intimate places, as she strained against him, searching for his hot mouth and the stroke of his silken tongue.

Heat was inexplicably exchanged with cold, when Adam abruptly released his hold on her, leaving her wanting and shaken. He again moved to leave, as if nothing had ever happened.

Opening the door, he turned to her one last time, "Tell your hubby I said hello."

Shaking with fury Chelsea snapped, "I really fucking hate you!"

"When you're done lying to yourself, give me a call." Chelsea watched as he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. She stood transfixed for a moment, desperately wishing she could have a very strong drink.


End file.
